m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Creative Server Plugins
=Plugin Commands= Several beneficial plugin commands are listed here that allow you to get started right away. WorldGuard/WorldEdit To select a region you want to claim as yours, choose a Wooden Axe from your inventory. By selecting two opposite ends of an area, left click on one end and right click on the other. The maximum region size is 300x300 blocks! Now to expand this selection from bedrock to the skylimit, use the following command * //expand vert If you are having trouble making your selection the way you want it, there is a mod that allows you to visualize your selection, called WorldEditCUI. Installing it is highly recommended! To create and name your region, and to make yourself owner of your region, use the following command: * /region claim MyRegionName MyUserName DO NOT USE SPACES OR SPECIAL CHARACTERS IN YOUR REGION NAME Use only entire words and underscores. If you use a space in the region name it will add the word after the space to the owners list instead. If you want to add/remove owners from your region, use the following commands. Be careful though, all owners can delete your region. * /region addowner MyRegionName player1 player2 player3 * /region removeowner MyRegionName player1 player2 player3 To give people the right to build in your region add them as a member: * /region addmember MyRegionName player1 player2 player3 * /region removemember MyRegionName player1 player2 player3 To set enter and exit messages: * /region flag MyRegionName greeting GreetingMessage * /region flag MyRegionName farewell FarewellMessage To remove your region: * /region remove RegionName LogBlock Everyone can use LogBlock to view block changes. Grab a stick and right/left click blocks to see the block edit history. Or use a block of sand to check the empty space beside/above/below a block. If you need to place a block of sand you have to turn the logblock feature off. * /lb toolblock offrwaslk * /lb toolblock on HomeSpawnPlus This plugin allows each player to set a maximum of 5 spawn points for him to use. In addition the server will have a list of spawn points that everyone can use. * /spawn - Go to the default spawn point''' * /spawn name - Go to a named spawn point created by server admins. * /home - Go to your default home spawn point * /home name - Go to your named home * /sethome name - Set a home spawn point and name it * /homelist - List all of your home spawn points * /setdefaulthome name - Set your default Home spawn point to the named point. * /homedelete name - Delete the named spawn point. TeleportSuite This one adds a bunch of stuff, like the ability to deny permission for someone to teleport to you, or to teleport you to another location. * /tpa PlayerName - Send request to teleport to a players location * /tpahere Playername - Send request to bring player to your location * /tpaccept - Accept a TP request * /tpreject - Reject a TP request * /tptoggle - Toggle accept/deny all requests * /tpback - Go back to previous location * /tpcoords - Get current location * /tpcancel - Cancel the last request you sent Misc Commands * /spawn - returns you to the original spawn point * /list - lists all players online, or use the tab button * /tell OtherPlayerName Some message goes here - whisper to a player =Full Plugin List= The following plugins have been installed on the Creative Server * PermissionsEX * Modifyworld * WorldEdit * WorldGuard * WorldBorder * LogBlock * ChatManager * Chatlogging * HomeSpawnPlus * TeleportSuite * PorteCoulissante * RetractableBridge * Vault